The Break-Up One-Shot Dylan's POV
by Butterball730
Summary: All major Alexa and Dylan scenes in Season 2 Episode 5. Disclaimer: I do not own Alexa and Katie or the characters. Please read and review.


I binge watched the whole second season and loved it. Tell me in the reviews what you thought of it.

•

•

•

The mathlete competition starts in 10 minutes and Alexa wasn't here yet. I knew she would be here though, so even when the competition started and she wasn't here I did my best just in case she walked in. I wanted her to be proud of me, no matter what. I kept waiting for her to walk in…

she never did.

We won, the competition ended 15 minutes ago. I was talking to the rest of the team when she finally walked in.

"How late am I?" She asked.

"Very. It's over." I said. I was extremely disappointed she said she would be here.

"Crap. Well, how did you do?"

"We won. We beat state champs." .

"That's great! I'm so sorry. I got totally distracted helping Katie. This huge group came into Wired." She started like her excuse was going to make up for her missing probably the biggest mathlete tournament.

"Great. I won tonight, but once again I come in second to Katie." I was staring to get upset. I always come second to Katie. I could come first every once in a while.

"What?"

"I had something important to me, Alexa, but you chose Katie."

"So this is about Katie."

No, it was not about Katie. She just doesn't get it.

"No. It's about you not being there."

"It wasn't on purpose. She's my best friend and she needed my help."

"Well, I'm your boyfriend, and these competitions are a big deal. Mathletes is going to help me get into UCLA or Stanford."

"I know, I know. We wouldn't want anything getting in the way of you surfing in California."

What does that even mean.

"What?"

"Nothing. I said I was sorry."

She can't just dismiss me. She's been sorry a lot lately.

"You were sorry, when you had to get off the phone because you had to tell Katie something.

You were sorry when I wanted to take you to the movies, but you had already seen them all with Katie. So sorry? But I've had it with "I'm sorry"."

"Well, then good news. Because that was my last "I'm sorry"."

"Alexa!" I yelled after her. We needed to finish talking. Or maybe we shouldn't I'm still frustrated I might make things worse.

The guys tried caring me off for being the MVM, but I'm just done I'm ready to leave. I head home frustrated with how the night turned out. On my way I decide not to go home just yet my parents will know somethings up and I don't feel like talking to them. I head to the one place I know no one is likely to be at this late at least no one I know.

I get my coffee and head to Alexa and I's table. I brought a book thinking I could catch up on some reading, but I just keep thinking about Alexa.

"Oh, there you are." Crap.

"I'm not in the mood, Katie." I say putting on my glasses and making it look like I'm going to read.

"Uh, of course." She says sitting down. Great. "Saw your selfie on Instagram. "Coffee for one".

Rub it in why don't you. I know, she chose you over me.

"Whatever you're trying to do, don't."

"You and Alexa belong together. You two just need to talk." Like I haven't thought about that.

"It's too soon. I'm still frustrated." I say honestly.

"Okay, okay. Then how about at the Halloween party tomorrow night?"

"I don't know." I don't want to make things worse. Maybe I should just give her space.

"It's perfect. Okay? You'll be at a party. Everyone's in a good mood. And before you know it you'll be like, "What Mathlete competition?""

She doesn't get it either. This could get me into college.

"It was a super important competition."

"I'm just saying, I'd hate to see a stupid fight keep you two apart." Me too. "After all Halloween is the season of forgiveness."

I want Alexa back. I decide to do it.

"Well, half that made sense."

"Okay!"

"But I don't have a costume." I realize.

"Wait. I have an idea! And it is a great idea! I mean, sometimes I get ideas, but this is an idea. Okay, I'll drop off the costume before the party."

"Okay." I hope this works. "Thanks, Katie."

I head home for real now. I need to get some idea of what to say to Alexa.

•

•

•

It's an hour before the party and Katie just dropped off my costume. A slice of bread with Peanut Butter on it. Alexa's going as jelly then. I bet she looks really cute. Crap. I need to remember what I have to say I always forget what I'm talking about when I'm around her. I really lo-like her.

I arrive at the party the same time as Katie. I see her walking inside, but it takes me a couple minutes to maneuver my way out of the car with this costume on. When I walk inside I see Alexa. I was right she does look cute.

"Hi." I say awkwardly.

"Hi."

"Do I need to do everything?" Katie says as she pulls me towards Alexa. "Okay. In life there are things that just belong together. Like peanut butter and jelly. So, even if Jelly missed Peanut Butter's Mathlete competition, and, even if Peanut Butter wasn't understanding of how much help Jelly's best friend needed her those aren't reasons to pull a delicious sandwich apart."

"What a monologue. There's literally nothing she can't do." Ryan says. He seriously likes Katie.

"Are you done?" Alexa asked. I was wondering that too. I know what to say now.

"Yeah! All that's left is for you two to make up. Proceed." Katie says as she walks towards Hannah and Reagan.

"I should have known that Katie would do this."

"I'm glad she did." I say. I really am glad I might have been mad, but I still lov-like her. Dang I might actually love Alexa I realize.

"Yeah, she's got a good heart."

"And she's right." I say. "We do make a pretty good sandwich."

"Look, I hate how things went down yesterday."

"Yeah, me too."

"Thank you for apologizing." She says. Wait, What?

"I didn't apologize. I didn't do anything wrong."

"You didn't?"

"No." I didn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I was at my Mathlete competition, which you bailed on to help Katie."

What could I have done wrong. I was doing what I said I was going to be doing she's the one who was helping Katie instead of supporting me.

"You're right. I have been spending more time with Katie." Huh? She knows she's doing it. So why doesn't she try harder to support me.

"And less time with me." I say. I know it's selfish but I can't help it.

"Because you're going away to college. And that's all you talk about."

"Right. I'm weirdly obsessed with having a future." I retort. Is she seriously mad at me for wanting to go to college.

"I want you to go to college. But every time you bring it up, you never talk about what that means for us when you're gone."

For us? I hadn't thought about that. What would that mean?

"Well I hadn't thought about that."

"Well, I have." She admits. "So, what's the plan? Would we be long-distance? Would you come back for holidays or would we break up?"

Wow! She's thought about this a lot. Would she want to stay together? Should I ask her? Would it be easier if we did break up? How had I not thought about this before? I mean I'm not stupid she is a sophomore do I want to be able to date college girls?

"I-I don't know." I admit.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I hear her voice break. I can see the tears forming in her eyes I know what she wants me to say, but I don't know that I can.

"I don't know." I say again. I really don't know.

"Well, then I do know." She says. She's not even really trying to not cry. I know what's about to happen.

"Are we breaking up?" I ask too shocked and upset to care if I'm starting to cry in front of people. This is not how tonight was supposed to go.

"I guess we are." She says.

There's nothing else to really say so I walk out. Or try to at least I forgot about this stupid costume. I look at Alexa one more time and walk away. I get in my car and start driving I don't even know where too I just want to get away. Eventually I can't see through the tears so I park and I just cry. I know it's not what I'm supposed to do, but I can't help it I love her. Love present tense and now I don't know what to do. I wish I could've just told her we would be together when I left for college that I love her. It's too late now. She broke up with me. Even if I want her back there's nothing I can do. The tears stop. I look up and remember I'm not leaving yet I still have the rest of Senior year might as well make the best of it.

I don't talk to Lucas for two weeks until he makes me. I'm glad I can still be his friend. He never brings up Alexa and I appreciate that. I avoid Alexa at school at all cost. Maybe we can be friends but not yet. I still love her and I'm not ready to stop yet.


End file.
